Carrots and Gil
by Makaya12we34
Summary: After Gilbert causes Anne to get spanked in front of the whole class he feels guilty and wants to make it up to her. RATED M FOR A REASON! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ANNE WITH AN E!


Anne sat in class next to Diana paying close attention to every word Mr. Phillips spoke about verbs and nouns. She wrote the notes down on her slate, and felt eyes watching her. She turned back to see none other than Gilbert Blythe staring her down with a smirk on his lips. Gilbert Blythe. Even the name sounded so positively divine. What a name for someone who's apart of your deepest darkest desires but you are unable to indulge in.. That smile. That smile was to be the death of her. She turns back quickly with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Anne."

Gilbert whispers, she pretends not to hear drawing her verbs on her slate.

"Anne I know you hear me.

She breathes in deeply. Last time he pestered her this much he ended up with a slate against the face. You'd think he would've learned his lesson.

"Just ignore him Anne."

She mutters to herself. Diana furrows her brows.

"Ignore who?"

"N-No one-

"Ms. Cuthbert!"

Mr. Philips voice calls. Anne flinches, and sits there frozen. She stammered nervously gripping her slate.

"Y-Yes Mr. Phillips?"

"How many times do I have to tell you no talking in my classroom?"

He gritted through his teeth. The whole class only stared at Anne making her feel even more humiliated. Anne hung her head low, and looks at Gilbert from her peripherals. He was mortified. Diana stood up in Anne's defense.

"It was my fault sir, I asked her a question-

"No need to come to her defense Ms. Barry!"

Mr. Phillips replied scolding Diana. Diana sat back down slowly, feeling defeated. Mr. Phillips went in his drawers searching.

"It's clear that you orphans learn in different...more extreme ways."

He pulls out a birch branch and holds it firmly in his palm. The kids murmur in shock. Anne's eyes widened. Not here, not now, not in front of everyone. Billy and Josie cackle evilly, making tears rush to Anne's eyes.

"Aww is the little ugly orphan gonna cry?"

Josie teases, Billy laughs. Gilbert stood up angrily.

"Knock it off you two-

"All of you be quiet!"

Mr. Phillips shouted, all of the murmurs and laughs stopped. He walked over to Anne slowly. Her lips trembled, her breath hitched, her palms sweat. She took a deep breath, and reached her trembling hand out for him to swat. He shook his head slowly.

"No. Stand up."

"I-I'm sorry?"

Anne fumbled in fear. Why did she need to stand up? What was he going to do to her?

"I said stand up!"

He shouted making her flinch. She rose to her feet with a look of dignity even though she was dying inside. She dusted off her dress, and took a breath.

"Bend over the desk."

"W-What? Mr. Philips-

"I will not repeat myself!"

"Y-Yes sir."

She said. Her cheeks turned bright red, as she walked around her desk and bent over the desk. Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Mr. Phillips this is a little excessive-

"Quiet boy. This little orphan needs to learn some manners."

He said firmly. Anne shut her eyes preparing herself for the harsh pain, and then it came. The branch cut through the air with a hiss, swatting onto Anne's backside. Anne let out a small yelp, and before she could cry another swat landed on her rear. She winced with a small sob.

"Girls are to be seen, not heard. I hope this punishment has taught you that."

"I-It has, I p-promise it has."

Anne sobbed. She was so embarrassed. All of the students watched in awe of what just unfolded in front of them. Mr. Phillips threw the branch and cleared his throat.

"Class dismissed early today."

Mr. Philips said before walking off. The kids gathered their things and headed towards the door while Anne sobbed quietly to herself. Diana walked over to her trying to console her.

"A-Anne-

"Please just go Diana."

She sobbed, Diana nodded respecting her wishes, before leaving. Gilbert stayed behind. He felt guilty. He watched Anne sobbing on the floor, clutching her dress. He sat down next to her.

"Anne-

"Go away! I had no idea just knowing you would cause so many problems for me!"

"I'm sorry, I had no idea he would react that way-

"Well he did! And now I am humiliated! Not only am I the weird orphan girl with hair the color of the world's most orange carrot! But now I'm the weird red-headed orphan girl who was spanked in front of the entire class! Please just go Gilbert!"

"Let me make it up to you-

"Make it up to me!? How will you do that?! Will you erase this dreadful moment from time!? Because if not there is no "making it up to me!"

"Anne please-

"Why do you provoke me!? Why are you so persistent!?"

"I think you know why."

He said looking into her blue eyes, her lips trembled. She was getting lost into his eyes the color of pools of honey, she turned away with a sniffle.

"Anne please, let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"Meet me at my house at midnight-

"Midnight?! You surely must be mad! Marilla and Matthew will have a fit!"

"Then don't tell them. Just please come."

"I won't."

"I'll see you tonight."

"No you won't, I'm not coming."

"I'll be waiting."

Gilbert smirked before walking off. Hours later, Anne laid in bed tossing and turning. Why was Gilbert so obsessed with her? She had to know. She jumped up from her bed, and changed into a dress. She took her lantern downstairs, and tiptoed quietly being careful not to make a sound. She slipped her boots on, and grabbed her coat before rushing out. Once she was out, she ran. She laughed feeling the icy air on her pale skin. She'd never been out so late. It was so exhilarating. She stood outside of Gilbert's house and sighed. Why was she here? She walked up his steps, and knocked the door. No answer. She knocked again, slightly harder. No answer.

"I'm up here."

His voice called, she backed up to see Gilbert sitting on his roof. She laughed.

"Gilbert? What are you doing up there?"

"Wishing a pretty girl would come by. It worked."

He smiled, Anne rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Shut up."

"Come on up here."

"How?"

He reached for her hand, she hesitated before taking his hand and being pulled up with a grunt from Gilbert. They sat on the roof looking around.

"Why did you invite me here?"

"I wanted to show you something."

"What?"

"Not yet."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about Josie and Billy. They're jerks."

"It's ok, I can't blame them. Look at me."

"What do you mean? You think it's ok for them to bully you?"

"I think it was warranted, yea."

"Well it's not-

"Gilbert, look at me. The awful carrot-like hair, the horrible spots on my face, the skinniness on my arms and legs, and don't try to tell me you haven't noticed my overall homeliness."

"I don't think your homely. I noticed you red hair that's as fiery as you are, those adorable freckles that scream unique whenever I look at you, and your overall beauty when you speak with such words one can only describe as elegant and eloquent."

"That's very kind of you to say but, I'm not pretty. Not like Ruby, or Diana- or even Josie!"

"You're right you aren't pretty like them, you're pretty like you."

"Why do you like me?"

"What's not to like?"

"All of my flaws."

"What you call flaws, I call perfections."

"Seriously Gilbert, people like you aren't supposed to like people like me."

"People like me?"

"Oh c'mon. The dashing "it boy" with a future full of promise with the homely orphan girl?"

"You aren't homely! And have you forgotten I, too am an orphan?"

"It's different for you-

"How so? You have promiseful future too!"

"No I don't-

"Are you kidding me!? Your way with words can land you a beautiful job as a world famous writer or poet-

"You see too much of me-

"You see too little of yourself. You are extraordinary. Like…

He looked up in the sky and smiled. It was time.

"Like this sky. You're imagination is so enviable. I only wish I could conjure the same things in my head that you do in yours."

Anne looked up and gasped slightly. She stood up. The stars light up the night sky dancing along with the moon whose light shone bright on Anne.

"It's beautiful. The way the stars dance in harmony with the beauty of the moon which can only, in my eyes, symbolize unity and hope. The way the moonlight shines down on the crops, and glistened in the midnight breeze is absolutely...breathtaking."

"See? That's what I mean. You sound gorgeous."

Anne looks at him before sighing. She plays with her ponytail nervously.

"I shouldn't be here, if Mathew finds out he'll be so disappointed, not to mention Marilla will have me on the first train back to the orphanage."

"Anne-

"I have to go, it's late. But, this was...fun Gil."

She smiled before jumping down from the roof and walking off. Gilbert smiled, Gil. She had never called him that before, he liked it. Gil. Anne walked back home feeling hot, not temperature hot, but _hot_ hot. She had never felt this way before. She thought she had a fever, or a flu. As she walked down the hall she felt a certain...wetness between her thighs. Was it her period? She flips her dress up to check, and panics. It wasn't her period. What was going on with her? She goes into her room with the already opened door and takes her hair down in the mirror. She sighed.

"Oh, how beautiful I'd be with beautiful bronze blonde hair or even a full head of chestnut curls-

"You're hair is fine the way it is."

A voice calls from behind her, she looked behind her to see Gilbert standing there. She opens her mouth to shriek but before she does he covers it.

"Shh, you'll wake Marilla and Matthew."

She pushed him away angrily and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?!"

She whispered.

"I didn't get to do the thing I really wanted to."

"Which is?"

Gilbert shuts his eyes and slams his lips on Anne. Anne's eyes widened at first, but as the kiss went on she melted into him shutting her eyes too. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Gilbert holds Anne's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. His hands work their way around her body, feeling each crevasse, each line along her perfect physique. Soon realized what she was doing and where this was leading. She pulls away quickly and stammers with a few pants following.

"W-We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Marilla and Matthew are in the other room-

"We'll be quiet-

"Even so! I don't want this! That kiss was a mistake I won't make again!"

"I felt it Anne, you kissed me back."

"Y-You surprised me, that's the only reason I reacted like that."

"Really?"

Gilbert smirked walking closer to her until her back hit the wall. She wouldn't be able to stay resistant for long. Not with those eyes and that smirk. She pushed herself as fas she could go into the wall, trying to get away from him. She was stubborn, she wouldn't say a peep about her true feelings. She was too embarrassed. Too prideful.

"Yes, now I'm sorry but we're just …

Her words stops as Gilbert leans in inches away from her lips and uses the back of his hand to stroke her hair ever so gently. She looks at his hand, then back at him. What was he doing? He bit his lip staring into his eyes, the smirk still painted on his lips. He stroked her hair from the top down to her ear, parting a hair behind it, and stroking her cheeks. Anne could feel the tension rising in her stomach, somehow she had gotten even wetter. She clenched her fist.

"Don't let me interrupt, continue."

He whispers, his voice husky and toxic. Anne stammered and fumbled over her words trying to gather herself.

"As I was saying, while I'm flattered this can't happen."

She says between pants. Gilbert leans in, Anne tenses. She feels his breath hit brush past her cheeks then feels his soft lips landing on her neck. Her eyes roll back, and she clamps her lips shut so no noises emerged from them.

"Do I scare you Anne?"

Gilbert as between kisses, Anne nodded with her eyes shut with a quick:

"No."

Being sure not to let out a moan. Even with her eyes close she can see the smirk on his lips, making her folds even wetter. She couldn't take it anymore, a moan escaped her lips. Her eyes flew open in shock, and Gilbert chuckled with wide eyes as well.

"Do you like this?"

"No, no, no, no, no-

"Really? Then why'd you moan?"

"I-I didn't!"

"Why are you defensive?"

"I-I'm not! Look Gilbert this has been a weird night for all of us can't you just go?"

"Is that what you want? Do you want me to go? To stop?"

He whispers inches from her lips. Her blinks are slow, and her breath trembles. She was staring fear in the eyes and it's name was Gilbert Blythe.

"Tell me to stop Anne and I will. I promise, just...tell me to stop."

He said running his hand up her waist making Anne to sit up straighter. Anne froze, she couldn't open her mouth or another moan would escape and it was embarrassing enough the first time. She couldn't tell him to stop, she wanted him to keep going, to kiss her, love her, fuck her, but she was to scared to say that either.

"Anne you better be careful, if you don't tell me to stop I won't."

Gilbert smiles running his hand beneath her dress she flinches. This entire experience scared Anne to her very core. She felt his nimble fingers run up to her chest, he groped her and kissed her neck. Anne moved her head aside allowing him full access to all of her neck before biting into her bottom lip.

"Tell me to stop Anne."

She felt his breath lightly graze her breast as he spoke, she shivers feeling his hands feel up her body. She was dripping, she had never felt this way before and it was more than alarming.

"I-I can't Gilbert, I can't."

She whispers breathlessly, he kisses from her stomach up to her chest slowly.

"Why not? It's only one word, four letters. So say it, Anne…

He kisses her navel looking up at her shut eyes.

"Cordelia."

He kisses up her stomach. Cordelia. He knew she liked to be called that.

"Shirley."

He kisses the valley between her breast.

"Cuthbert."

He kisses her neck. He looks her straight in the eyes, and she can't seem to think straight. He knew she couldn't. She couldn't form words, or even breath. Her stomach clenches and she bits into her bottom lip.

"Say it."

"I-I can't."

"Do you want me to stop?"

He asked, she nodded slowly. She lied. Of course she didn't, but her pride was too strong.

"Then say it. Say the words and I leave you all hot, heavy, and wet."

Her eyes widened, how did he know? He must've done this before. _Of course Gilbert Blythe wasn't a virgin._ Anne thought to herself.

"I'm not wet."

"Really? Let's check shall we?"

He dives his hand in her panties. She gasps loudly, and his hand covers her mouth to muffle it. Her breath trembles as he feels his fingers move around her most sensitive areas. Gilbert plays with her, teases her, and then pulls his fingers from her pants and looks at them with a smirk. Anne pulls his hand from her mouth. Her nectar drips from his fingers.

"You're right, you aren't just _wet_...your dripping."

He smiled. Anne's face almost matched her hair, the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen her. He sticks his fingers between his lips and licks it clean. She looks at him and cringes.

"You're an animal."

"But you like that don't you?"

He said planting another intense kiss on her lips. She moaned softly into his soft lips, she was addicted. This was a dangerous game they were playing. It was bad enough they were doing this without being married, but with Marilla and Matthew asleep in the other rooms? They were borderline suicidal. He gets on his knees before Anne, pulling her panties down to her ankles, and she lets him she's too ditzy from the kiss to oppose. His hands run up her thighs, and caress her. She was obsessed with his touch, his lips, his hands all of it had her bewitched. She closes her eyes and just enjoys his hands running over her goosebumped skin until she feels it. A spur of pleasure take over her body, she feels his tongue between her folds. She gasped, and she hears him chuckle beneath her dress.

"Mmm, O-Oh god! Gilbert Blythe what'r you doing!? We are going to get- Ahh!"

She was cut off by his tongue drawing circles on her clit. She couldn't help but let out a moan. Gilbert sucked on her clit and moaned.

"You taste so good Anne! I love you so much!"

He moaned. Anne blushed harshly, with a moan while she squirmed uncomfortably. She twitched as she felt the tension rising, she never felt anything like this. She knew she wasn't going to be able to control herself. Not with the things he was doing. Gilbert knew what he was doing, he knew Anne wouldn't keep quiet but he enjoyed the excitement and he knew apart of Anne enjoyed it too. It turned her on, the rush that at any minute they could be caught, that what they were doing was wrong was so hot. He slowly stuck a finger inside of Anne she gripped the walls with a moan and small whimper.

"Shh, it'll get better I promise."

He hushed and comforted her. Anne squirmed against the foreign and slightly painful feeling she was getting.

"Ah, G-Gil it hurts take it out."

"Trust me Cordelia."

He smiled, and she nodded. He pulled his finger in and out of her entrance slowly, trying to get her used to the feeling. She bit into her lip trying to silence the moans and naughty words trying to escape her lips.

"I told you it would get better."

"Shut up."

She teased with a small moan. He smirked. He fingered her with one hand, and played with her clit with the next. He lifted her up, throwing her legs around his neck, and sucked her clit while he fingered her roughly. She gripped his hair and shut her eyes.

"Agh! I think- I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me."

"I-I can't I'll make to much noise! Y-You have to stop now!"

"You know I can't do that, just cum."

"I can't hold it anymore- Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! G-Gilbert! Ah!"

She spoke in a series of slurred moans, her knees buckled and she collapsed under him. He poked his head from beneath his dress, and looked at her with that stupid smirk.

"How was that?"

"Amazing."

She smiled breathlessly, weak from her intense orgasm. He laughed, and carried her to her bed. He laid her down gently, and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you Anne Shirley Cordelia Cuthbert."

"And I love you Gilbert Blythe."

She said running her fingers through his hair. She heard angry footsteps coming fast toward her bedroom. Their eyes widened. They jumped up rushing to find a spot to hide Gilbert.

"Go, go, go, go!"

Anne whispered shooing him. The door swung open. Gilbert quickly sneaked behind the door. A very angry Marilla stood in the doorway with a lantern in her hand. She found Anne sweaty, out of breath, and sitting on her bed awkwardly.

"Anne Shirley Cuthbert, if you are so insistent on the act of self-pleasuring so late at night, could you at least have the decency to be quiet whilst you do it!?"

Marilla ranted, Gilbert drew an audible chuckle. Marilla looked around for the source of the noise, Anne jumped up to distract her and cried.

"Oh Marilla I am so terribly sorry-

"I have been hearing you moan and groan that Blythe boy's name for the past hour and a half!"

"I'm so sorry Marilla. I promise to do it at a better time and quieter! Please don't ground me or send me back to the orphanage!"

"Nonsense you're a Cuthbert now there is no orphanage. But, if this does come up again you can expect to be working all day in barn with Jerry shoveling hay for hours."

"I promise it won't."

"Good."

She nodded, she left shutting the door behind her. Anne paced back and forth nervously.

"She almost caught us! She almost-

Gilbert pulled her arm, yanking her body into his. He brush a stray hair out of her face, and kissed her.

"Goodnight carrots."

"Goodnight Gil."

She smiled, Gilbert crawled out the window and ran off into the night. Tonight was quite eventful. She loved it. She was finally with him. Gilbert and Anne. Carrots and Gil. She'd always wanted this and now that she had it she was more than ecstatic.


End file.
